Sue's Mansion
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This story is inspired by Luigi's Mansion. This story has to be finished before Halloween. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Sue has won a mansion in a contest. Despite not having entered any contest, she promptly told Diana about the mansion and the two agreed to meet up it that evening. Sue took a flashlight with her and she follows the map to the mansion. When she arrives at her new mansion, her mansion looks much more sinister than the supplied photo, Diana is nowhere to be found.

"Well, here we are" said Sue. "My new mansion"

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez. "You have your flashlight and watch out for ghosts there"

"I sure will, mom" said Sue. "I am going inside.

She enters her scary mansion, opens the door and turns on her flashlight.

"Hello?" Sue asked. "Is anyone here?"

She tried to enter the parlor but the door is locked. She sees a strange ghost-like shape. Then, the ghost-like shape drops the key and went inside the parlor. Finally, Sue picked up the key and unlocks the door and opens it and entered the parlor.

"This place looks creepy" said Sue walking slowly.

She saw a gold ghost and scares her. Then, a vacuum is trying to suck up that ghost. The boy, however, is unable to reel in the ghost and is soon overpowered.

"Ouch!" said the boy. "Oof! I'm sure it takes a lot of knocks in this line of work"

"Who are you?" Sue asked.

"This is getting hard for this ghost-catching tomfoolery" said the boy. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jermey the Scientist, D.D.S. Hermey's brother"

"Good to see you, Jermey" said Sue.

"This house… I swear it seems to have more ghosts every day!" Jermey surprised. "What's a young feller like you doing around here, anyhoo?"

They saw three more ghost appears.

"Uh-Oh!" Jermey surprised. "This looks ugly"

"They sure are" said Sue.

"All right, youngster, look lively!" said Jermey. "Follow me, posthaste!"

They went to Jermey's lab.

"So, your name is Sue?" Jermey asked. "I think our paths were destined to cross. Well met, Sue"

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue.

"Hmm? Where's this, you ask?" Jermey asked. "Why, these cozy quarters are where I do my ghost-studying. Jermey's ghost research laboratory! The lab, if you're of a shortening mind. You this mansion in a contest that you didn't enter?"

"No, I didn't, Jermey" said Sue.

"Sounds pretty fishy to me" said Jermey. "So, you believe the mansion actually exists, then… Strange. I've been here since I was left my old house or so, and I'll tell you: that mansion appeared just a few days ago!"

"I heard about that" said Sue.

"The spirits have fooled you!" said Jermey. "I don't know if it's a dream, an illusion, or what-all, but I surely wouldn't be too happy winning a haunted house! Now that I get a look at you, I just recalled… A girl with a spiky hair and a skull shirt went up to the mansion without even stopping to chat… and she never returned"

"That is bad" said Sue.

"Was she a dream, too?" Jermey.

"Yes, she was" said Sue.

"What?" Jermey surprised. "That girl was your friend"

"Yes, Jermey" said Sue.

"Oh, no!" Jermey shocked. "That's horrible! She wouldn't stand against those ghosts without my help!" You have to go after her! Here's the plan: I'll teach you to deal with ghosts so you can rescue your friend, Sue"

"That is the plan" said Sue. "Let's do this"

Sue will do some training to deal with ghosts. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Training

Sue has brought the mansion contains full of ghost. She will be going to deal with several ghosts as a matter of fact. Jermey is going to give the vacuum to Sue to take care of the ghosts. Diana will be coming to her mansion to see what Sue is up to. Let's hope that Diana will come over when Sue is in training.

"Alright, Sue, I have something for you to take care of the ghosts" said Jermey.

"What is it, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"This is a ghost vacuum" said Jermey. "It will take care of all the ghosts"

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am going to do some training"

In the training room, she saw Diana came in.

"Hi, Sue" said Diana. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am going to do some training to get rid of ghosts" said Sue. "This is not to be easy to catch them"

"Are they fast to catch them?" Diana asked.

"They sure are, Di" said Sue. "Jermey gave me the ghost vacuum to catch them"

"Good luck at your training to catch the ghosts, Sue" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Sue.

Diana left the training room and Sue turns on the ghost vacuum.

"Sue, you turned on the vacuum" said Jermey. "Now here comes a several ghosts"

Then came three ghosts coming to the training room.

"Go catch them, Sue" said Jermey.

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

She ran to the ghost and catches it. Then, she turns on the vacuum and the ghost went in there.

"That's a good one, Sue" said Jermey. "Catch two more"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

She catches two more ghosts and went in the vacuum.

"You did a good training, Sue" said Jermey. "You are good at catching ghosts"

"I will keep an eye on more ghosts, Jermey" said Sue.

"Good, Sue" said Jermey. "I gave you the video pad so I can call you during your mission"

"I will remember to use it" said Sue.

He gave the video pad to Sue. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. A Good Ghost

The training is catch bad ghosts is a big success for Sue. She is going to find some more bad ghosts as a matter of fact. She will be using a video pad to call Jermey during her mission. She will keep an eye if there's any bad ghost around her mansion. Let's hope that Sue can find any more bad ghosts.

"Sue, be careful as there are a lot of bad ghosts around your mansion" said Jermey.

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "I have the ghost vacuum and the video pad with me"

"That is good, Sue" said Jermey. "Good luck on your mission"

Sue left Jermey's lab and turns on the flashlight to find more bad ghosts.

"I need to find some more bad ghosts" said Sue.

She saw a ghost and scares her. She attempted to sucked in the vacuum.

"Hey, stop, please" said the ghost.

"What?" Sue asked. "I can't hear you"

"Turn off the vacuum, please" said the ghost.

Sue turned off the vacuum and freed the ghost.

"Why can't I put you on the vacuum?" Sue asked.

"I am a good ghost" said the ghost. "In fact, I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay" said Sue. "It was an accident"

"I will never to scare you again" said the ghost. "How did you win the mansion without entering any contest?"

"I have no idea" said Sue. "My parents brought me here"

"That is nice of them, Sue" said the ghost. "This mansion looks creepy"

"It sure is" said Sue. "I have to find a lot of bad ghosts"

"I can help you look for it" said the ghost. "You have a vacuum with you"

"I sure did" said Sue. "I better keep an eye on a bad ghost"

"We can work together, Sue" said the ghost.

"That sounds like a great idea" said Sue. "The video pad also has a radar to locate a bad ghost"

"We won't let the bad ghosts to scare you, Sue" said the ghost.

Sue and the ghost are going to work as a team. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Finding a Bad Ghost

Sue have met a good ghost. She didn't mean to put him in the vacuum as a matter of fact. The good ghost will be teaming up with Sue. She has a video pad which includes a radar to locate where the bad ghost is. The bad ghost may scare her. Let's hope that Sue and the good ghost will look for a bad ghost.

"So, Sue, what are you up to?" The good ghost asked.

"I am looking for a bad ghost" said Sue. "The radar will tell me where the bad ghost is in"

"Oh, okay, Sue" said the good ghost. "We are going to work as a team"

"We sure are" said Sue. "In fact, Jermey will call me during my mission"

"Let's go ahead and find that bad ghost" said the good ghost.

"All right then" said Sue.

She turned on her flashlight and they began looking for a bad ghost.

"Remember to keep an eye on a door" said the good ghost. "Some of the doors would hit you"

"I don't want that to happen" said Sue.

"Me either, Sue" said the good ghost.

She opened the door and only sees a few clothes.

"It's just a closet" said Sue. "No bad ghost here"

"I think the bad ghost is in the kitchen" said the good ghost.

"Let's go in there and see" said Sue.

They went to the kitchen and saw a bad ghost and scares at Sue.

"Sue, a bad ghost is here" said the good ghost. "Better turn on the vacuum before he leaves"

"I sure can" said Sue.

She turned it on and the bad ghost is trying to escape from the vacuum.

"Sucked it harder, vacuum" said Sue. "That bad ghost needs to be gone"

"Help, I'm being sucked" said the bad ghost.

He was completely sucked in the vacuum.

"He is gone now" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said the good ghost. "That bad ghost looks mean to me"

"Same here" said Sue.

She did a good job to find a bad ghost. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Fighting Against the Demon

Sue and the good ghost have found a bad ghost and sucked him into the vacuum. Sue and the good ghost will be looking for a demon as a matter of fact. They know that the demons are mean and scary to them. Sue can keep an eye on the demon. Let's hope that Sue and the good ghost will look for a demon.

"That bad ghost looks creepy, Sue" said the good ghost.

"He sure was" said Sue. "We better keep an eye on the demon"

"Why, Sue?" The good ghost asked.

"Because they are creepy, scary, mean and rude to us" said Sue. "In fact, I am going to look for that demon"

"Are you sure, Sue?" The good ghost asked. "He will might scare you"

"Relax, we are going to find him" said Sue.

"If you say so, Sue" said the good ghost.

They began looking for that demon. They tried to search in the bathroom.

"No demon here, Sue" said the good ghost. "Let's look for him in the bedroom"

"Good idea" said Sue.

They went to the bedroom and looks for him.

"He's not in the bedroom either" said Sue.

"I think I hear something in the laundry room" said the good ghost.

"Let's find out and see" said Sue.

They went to the laundry room and Sue opens up the washing machine and saw that a demon scared demon.

"A demon is here" said Sue.

A video pad rang and Sue answers it. It was Jermey calling her.

"Whoa, I didn't know the demon is here" said Jermey. "I forget to mention that you can defeat the demon by hitting an object"

The fight for the demon begins. Sue hit the first item which is a tool box and tries to suck the demon. Then, she used the second item and it was a laundry basket and almost defeat the demon. Finally, she used a laundry detergent as a final item and the demon has been defeated. Sue sucked the demon in the vacuum and he is gone.

"The demon is out of here" said Sue.

"He was one creepy demon" said the good ghost.

The mission to find a demon is a success. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Demon in Hades

Sue have defeated the demon. She will take out the stuff from the vacuum and put them into hades as a matter of fact. She had completed her first mission of course. She will be going to the lab to put a devil and the bad ghost in the other place machine. Let's hope that the demon will be going to hades.

"Sue, that was a good job for defeating that demon" said the good ghost.

"No problem" said Sue. "We better put the demon in the other place machine"

At the lab, Sue and the ghost went in there and Jermey shows them the other place machine.

"Sue, this is called the other place machine" said Jermey. "It's where you can put your enemies someplace else"

"I am putting the devil to hades" said Sue.

She took out the devil from the vacuum and put him in the machine. Then, the machine starts and the devil fell into the hole called the warped zone.

"The devil is finally gone now, Sue" said Jermey.

"How does it work?" Sue asked.

"When your enemies fell in the warped zone, they can show up in different places" said Jermey. "In fact, you are good at fighting your enemies, Sue"

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue. "You can count on me"

"I wonder where the demon is at?" The good ghost asked.

In hades, the demon came out of the warped zone and fell.

"Where am I?" The demon asked.

"You are in hades now" said the devil.

"The mansion looks pretty scary" said the demon. "There was one brown hair girl with ponytails and wears a fish shirt"

"Did you scare her?" The devil asked.

"I sure did" said the demon. "Until she hit me with some of the objects"

"Where did that happened?" The devil asked.

"The laundry room" said the demon. "She sucked me into the vacuum and brought me here"

"Was she rude to you?" The devil asked.

"Yes, she was" said the demon.

The demon is now staying in hades. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Good Ghost in Heaven

The devil is now in hades after Sue took him to the other place machine. The good ghost will be going to heaven as a matter of fact. She will be saying goodbye to a goodbye once he leaves to heaven. She will miss that ghost of course. Let's hope that Sue will say that good ghost when he goes to heaven.

"Sue, the good ghost is going to heaven" said Jermey.

"I heard it, Jermey" said Sue.

"I am going to miss him" said Jermey.

"Same here" said Sue. "He will have a good day in heaven"

"He sure will, Sue" said Jermey. "In fact, we are going to miss them"

"Sue and Jermey, it was nice to see you here" said the good ghost. "But for now, I am going to heaven"

"I hope you had a good time there, good ghost" said Jermey.

"Thanks, Jermey" said the good ghost. "When I see the light, that's where I go to heaven"

"I will be seeing you leaving the mansion, good ghost" said Sue.

"I agree with you, Sue" said Jermey. "We don't the other place machine for that"

"That is true, Jermey" said Sue. "I can see the light from the clouds"

"Me too, Sue" said Jermey. "Good ghost, the cloud to heaven is here"

The good ghost began to go up to heaven.

"See you later, Sue" said the good ghost. "I am going to missed you"

"Bye, good ghost" said Sue. "I am going to missed you too"

The good ghost is now on top of the clouds and went to heaven.

"He is gone now, Sue" said Jermey. "He was a nice ghost"

"He helped for beating that bad ghost and the demon, Jermey" said Sue.

"You are good at catching bad ghosts, Sue" said Jermey.

"I will keep an eye on bad ghosts" said Sue.

"Great, Sue" said Jermey. "You can start your new if you like"

"Thank you, Jermey" said Sue. "You can count on me"

Sue leaves Jermey's lab for another mission. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Another Bad Ghost

Sue is going to look for another bad ghost. She has already saw a good ghost going to heaven as a matter of fact. She will be keep an eye on the bad ghost. The bad ghost is located somewhere in the mansion. Sue is good at finding some bad ghosts. Let's hope that Sue can look for a bad ghost.

"Jermey, is it okay that I can look for a bad ghost?" Sue asked.

"You sure can, Sue" said Jermey. "Make you have your flashlight on"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "I am good at finding bad ghosts"

"Be careful, Sue" said Jermey. "Keep an eye on the bad ghost"

Sue left the lab and went to look for a bad ghost. Then, she heard someone crying.

"That's sounds like Nancy crying" said Sue.

She went to talk with her.

"Nancy, what's wrong?" Sue asked. "Is everything okay?"

"No, Sue" cried Nancy. "That bad ghost just scared me"

"That's not good" said Sue. "Did he scare you, Nancy?"

"Yes, Sue" said Nancy. "Go look for him"

"I sure will, Nancy" said Sue. "In fact, we will look for him"

"Thanks, Sue" said Nancy.

She continues to cry as Sue leaves.

"Let's see if the ghost is in the dining room" said Sue.

She went in there and saw a bad ghost scare her. Then, her video pad rings and she answers.

"Sue, are you okay?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, Jermey" said Sue. "A bad ghost is in the dining room"

"Go ahead and suck him in the vacuum" said Jermey.

"II sure can, Jermey" said Sue. "I better hang it up before he catches me"

She hung up and turns on the vacuum. Then, the bad ghost is going to stay away from the vacuum but he got sucked in.

"I finally caught another bad ghost" said Sue.

She calls Jermey on her video pad and he answers.

"Jermey, I just caught another bad ghost" said Sue.

"That's good, Sue" said Jermey.

Sue turns off the lights and leaves the dining room. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Bad Ghost in Hades

Sue has caught a bad ghost. She will put him in the other place machine as a matter of fact. The bad ghost will be heading to hades along with the other bad ghost of course. She is good at finding the bad ghosts. She will take it to Jermey so he can get rid of the ghost. Let's hope that the bad ghost will go to hades.

"Jermey, I have found the bad ghost" said Sue.

"That is great, Sue" said Jermey. "Did you caughted him?"

"I sure did, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at finding bad ghosts"

"You sure are, Sue" said Jermey. "Put him in the other place machine"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

"I will turn on the machine, Sue" said Jermey.

"The bad ghost is ready to go somewhere now" said Sue.

He turned on the machine and the bad ghost fell into the warped zone.

"He is now gone, Jermey" said Sue.

"That is good, Sue" said Jermey. "I am sure that the bad ghost will be in hades soon"

"I hope so too, Jermey" said Sue. "Bad ghosts are scary"

"If you see them, let me know and put them in the other place machine" said Jermey.

"I sure can do that, Jermey" said Sue.

In hades, the bad ghost came out of the warped zone and fell down.

"Where am I?" The bad ghost asked.

"You are now in hades" said the devil.

"Is this where the rest of the bad people go?" The bad ghost asked.

"They sure are" said the devil. "The demon came over after Sue was mean to him"

"I didn't know that" said the bad ghost. "Sue was also mean to me as well"

"Is she good at finding the bad ghosts?" The devil asked.

"She sure is, devil" said the bad ghosts. "I am staying in hades like the demon"

"The bad people are staying here" said the devil.

"I won't be escaping here" said the bad ghost.

He will be staying in hades. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Another Good Ghost

Sue is taking a break to find the bad ghosts. She is currently chatting with Jermey the Scientist as a matter of fact. Sue did a good job to a bad ghost. Another good ghost will be coming to the mansion when Sue talks with Jermey. He will help with them of course. Let's hope that the good ghost comes to the mansion.

"So, Sue, how was your mission?" Jermey asked.

"It was good, Jermey" said Sue. "We have taken another bad ghost to hades"

"Of course, Sue" said Jermey. "The bad ghosts can scare us by the way"

"I don't like bad ghosts" said Sue. "They scare me a lot"

"Same here, Sue" said Jermey. "In fact, the bad ghosts can go to hades after you find them"

"And the good ghosts would go to heaven, Jermey" said Sue.

"That is true, Sue" said Jermey. "You are taking a break from finding bad ghosts"

"I sure am, Jermey" said Sue. "It was a hard work"

"You can find some more soon" said Jermey.

"I hope so too, Jermey" said Sue. "That good ghost is in heaven now"

"I agree with you, Sue" said Jermey. "They were nice and friendly"

They saw another good ghost coming inside the mansion.

"Hi, Sue and Jermey" said another good ghost.

"Hi, another good ghost" said Jermey. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, Jermey" said another good ghost. "I decided to come and help you two"

"That is nice of you, another good" said Sue. "I'm Susan Rodriguez. My friends called me for Sue"

"And I'm Jermey the Scientist, D.D.S." said Jermey. "It is so nice to see you"

"Thank you for having me, Jermey" said another good ghost. "I am going to help you two"

"That is a good idea, another good ghost" said Jermey. "We are now as a team"

"You are welcome to be here, another good ghost" said Sue.

"Thank you, Sue" said another good ghost. "Let's go now"

"We are with you" said Jermey.

They are leaving the lab. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Another Good Ghost in Heaven

Sue and Jermey has helped with another good ghost. He will be going to heaven as a matter of fact along with the good ghost who helped Sue to defeat the demon. Another good ghost would miss Sue and Jermey since he loves them so much. Like before, another good ghost will go to heaven when he sees the light. Let's hope that Sue and Jermey sees another good ghost goes to heaven.

"That was a good day for us, another good ghost" said Jermey.

"Thanks, Jermey" said another good ghost. "In fact, I would go to heaven soon"

"I am going to miss you, another good ghost" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Jermey. "He will leave the mansion when he sees the light"

"I agree with you, Jermey" said Sue. "He will be with the good ghost"

"Which one?" Jermey asked.

"The one I beat the demon" said Sue.

"I remember him now" said Jermey. "He was nice"

"This good ghost will go to heaven once the light from the cloud comes" said Sue.

"I am sure that I am going to heaven, you two" said another good ghost.

"He will be leaving the mansion in a few minutes" said Jermey.

They saw the light from the clouds and another good ghost began to go up.

"I'm going up now" said another good ghost. "All the way to the sky"

"I hope we can see you next time, another good ghost" said Sue.

"Time to say goodbye now" said another good ghost. "Bye, Jermey"

"See you, another good ghost" said Jermey.

"Goodbye, Sue" said another good ghost. "I will miss you"

"I love you, another good ghost" said Sue.

Another good ghost went all the way up to the sky and the cloud covers the light.

"He is gone now, Sue" said Jermey.

"I am sure that we are going to miss him" said Sue.

"Now we have two good ghosts in heaven" said Jermey.

"They were nice to see us" said Sue.

Another good ghost is now in heaven with the other good ghost. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Another Demon

Sue is getting ready for her next mission. She already saw another good ghost going to heaven as a matter of fact. She will be looking for another demon in her mansion. Like last time, she will be defeating him with three objects before sucking him into the vacuum. Let's hope that Sue will find another demon in her next mission.

"Sue, there is another demon in your mansion" said Jermey.

"I will look for him, Jermey" said Sue. "So, do I have to hit him with three objects?"

"You sure can, Sue" said Jermey. "After that, you sucked him into the vacuum and let me know when you defeat him"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at finding a demon"

"Good, Sue" said Jermey. "Keep an eye on him and good luck on your mission"

Sue left his and began looking for another demon.

"I hope Sue will can defeat another demon" said Jermey.

Outside of his lab, Sue has her flashlight on to look for another demon.

"I know there's another demon around here somewhere" said Sue. "I can look for him at the kitchen"

She went to the kitchen and turns on her flashlight again. Then, another demon came out of the oven and scares her.

"A demon is here" said Sue. "Time to defeat you"

"You'll another going to beat me" said another demon.

Sue brought a pot and hits him. She attempts to suck him with a vacuum until he escapes.

"I'm not going your vacuum" said another demon.

She brought out cooking supplies and hits him again. She sucks him with a vacuum and he escapes again.

"I have one more thing to hit you" said Sue.

She brought out a pan and hits another demon. She sucked him with a vacuum and went in there.

"Another demon is no more" said Sue. "Better call Jermey with the video pad"

She calls him and Jermey answers her.

"How was your mission?" Jermey asked.

"I just found another demon in the kitchen" said Sue.

"Great, you can leave the kitchen" said Jermey.

Sue left the kitchen and closes the door. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Another Demon is Hades

Sue has defeated another demon at the kitchen. Another demon will be going to hades as a matter of fact. Sue is good at finding the demon in her mansion. She will have to put him in the other place machine of course. She will take him to the lab where Jermey is at. Let's hope that another demon will go to hades.

"I hope Sue is okay" said Jermey.

He saw Sue came over to the lab.

"Hi, Sue" said Jermey. "Did you defeat another demon?"

"I sure did, Jermey" said Sue. "He was in the kitchen"

"That's great, Sue" said Jermey. "Bring him to the other place machine"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at finding demons"

She took the devil out of the vacuum and puts him in the other place machine. Then, Jermey turns on the machine and another demon falls into the warped zone.

"Is he gone yet, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"He sure is, Sue" said Jermey. "I am happy that you defeated another demon in the kitchen"

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue. "That mission is now completed by the way"

"The demons can be mean to us, Sue" said Jermey. "They can also scare us as well"

"I know that, Jermey" said Sue. "I hope that another demon is in hades now"

In hades, another demon came out of the warped zone and falls down.

"Where am I?" Another demon asked.

"You are now in hades" said the devil.

"I have never gone to hades" said another demon.

"Did that brown hair girl scare you?" The devil asked.

"Yes, she did" said another demon. "I scared her in the kitchen"

"Did she bring you here?" The devil asked.

"Yes, by the vacuum" said another demon. "Am I staying here since I am bad?"

"Yes, you are staying with the rest of the bad people" said the devil.

"Alright, sir" said another demon. "I am staying here in hades"

"That is good" said the devil.

Another demon is now staying in hades. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Third Bad Ghost

Sue is happy to see another demon going to hades. She will be looking for another bad ghost around her mansion as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to do with the bad ghost. It is the third bad ghost that Sue will find. She has a vacuum with her so she can defeat that bad ghost of course.

"That demon is gone now" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Jermey. "I want you to look for another bad ghost"

"I will look for that, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at finding bad ghosts"

"That's great, Sue" said Jermey. "You better be careful now"

"Will they scare me?" Sue asked.

"Yes, Sue" said Jermey. "You have a ghost vacuum in case you need one"

"Alright, Jermey" said Sue. "I will keep an eye on that bad ghost"

"Great, Sue" said Jermey. "Go along now"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

She left his lab and went to look for the bad ghost.

"This would be the third bad ghost that Sue can find" said Jermey.

Outside of his lab, Sue has her flashlight on and looks for the bad ghost.

"I wonder that bad ghost is at" said Sue.

She opens the door and went into the bedroom. Then, she saw a bad ghost scare at Sue.

"You are mind now" said the third bad ghost.

"I won't let you scare me again" said Sue.

"Oh, really" said the third bad ghost. "Catch me if you can"

Sue turned on the vacuum and began to chase the third bad ghost. Then, she caught the bad ghost when he was unable to escape.

"I can't escape" said the third bad ghost. "The vacuum is too strong"

He got sucked in the vacuum and Sue turns it off.

"No more ghost in my bedroom" said Sue.

She heard the video phone ringing and she answers.

"Sue, did you find the bad ghost?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, Jermey" said Sue. "I am on my way"

She left the bedroom and went to the lab. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Locked Up in the Cage

Sue has finally caught the third bad ghost. She will take that bad ghost to the other place machine as a matter of fact. She already remembers which place where the bad ghost goes. The bad ghost will be going to hades with the rest of the bad people of course. Let's hope that the third bad ghost will be going to hades.

"Jermey, I just caught the third bad ghost" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said Jermey. "You are good at finding bad ghosts"

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am going to your lab"

"I will see you there, Sue" said Jermey.

Sue hangs up the video phone and puts it in her pocket.

"Time to get rid of the bad ghost" said Sue.

She went to Jermey's lab and took out the third ghost from the vacuum.

"This bad ghost will be going to hades, Sue" said Jermey. "Stand back"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

He turned on the other place machine and the third bad ghost falls into the warped zone.

"Is he gone now, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"He is, Sue" said Jermey. "Thank you for bringing the third bad ghost to my lab"

"No problem, Jermey" said Sue.

In hades, the third bad ghost came out of the warped zone and fell.

"Where am I?" The bad ghost asked.

"You are in hades" said the devil.

He took the third ghost in the cage and locks him up.

"You are staying in your cage and you are not allowed to leave" said the devil.

"Can you please get me out of this stage?" The third bad ghost asked.

The devil didn't answer since he left and didn't listen to the third bad ghost.

"There's no way he can listen" said the other bad ghost"

"Are you locked in the cage too?" The third bad ghost asked.

"I sure am" said the other bad ghost. "We are going to stay in our stage"

The bad ghosts are locked in their cage and won't be getting out. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Third Good Ghost

The third bad ghost is now locked in the cage in hades. Sue will be looking for the third good ghost as a matter of fact. She already saw two of them going to heaven. Sue will remember these two good ghosts of course. She will get to see the third good ghost. Let's hope that Sue can meet the third good ghost.

"I am glad that the third bad ghost is gone, Jermey" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Jermey. "The bad ghosts are very mean and scary"

"I know that, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, I am good at finding bad ghosts"

"I hope another good ghost comes" said Jermey.

"I will keep an eye on that ghost, Jermey" said Sue.

"Thanks, Sue" said Jermey.

She left the lab and began looking for the third good ghost.

"I wonder where that third ghost is" said Sue.

Then she saw a third good ghost came in to the mansion.

"A ghost is here" said Sue.

"Calm down, Sue" said the third good ghost. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay" said Sue. "You are nice by the way"

"Thanks, Sue" said the third good ghost. "I won't scare you again"

"I recently defeated three bad ghosts already" said Sue.

"That's great, Sue" said the third good ghost. "Where did you take them to?"

"I sent them to hades" said Sue.

"That place looks scary, Sue" said the third good ghost.

"It is" said Sue. "I don't want to go there"

"Me either, Sue" said the third good ghost. "The devil would put me in the cage if I go there"

"Let's hope that won't happen" said Sue. "Besides, you are going to be fine"

"Okay, Sue" said the third good ghost. "I know the other two good ghosts went to heaven"

"I saw them" said Sue. "They go to heaven when they see the light from the sky"

"I never seen one" said the third good ghost.

The third good ghost had a good chat with Sue. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Going to Heaven

Sue has recently found the third good ghost. He will be going to heaven with the other ghosts as a matter of fact. Sue will miss the good ghosts of course. She did a hard work to find a lot of courses inside her mansion. The third good ghost will be seeing the beam of light from the clouds and will go up to the sky.

"Well, third good ghost, I think it's time for you to go to heaven" said Sue.

"I am going to miss you, Sue" said the third good ghost.

"I am going to miss you too, third good ghost" said Sue.

"Take me outside so I can see the light from the sky, Sue" said the third good ghost.

"I sure will" said Sue. "In fact, you won't see the light inside the mansion"

"Okay, Sue" said the third good ghost.

She took the third good ghost outside of the mansion.

"Here we are now, third good ghost" said Sue.

"The light from the sky will come out in a minute" said the third good ghost.

"I hope so too, third good ghost" said Sue.

"I had a great day with you" said the third good ghost. "Say hi to Jermey"

"I sure will, third good ghost" said Sue.

They saw the light came out of the sky and the third good ghost began to go up.

"Well, this is goodbye, third good ghost" said Sue.

"I will miss you, Sue" said the third good ghost. "I am going to see you again soon"

"I hope so" said Sue. "See you later"

"Bye, Sue" said the third good ghost. "I am going to heaven with Jesus"

"Have fun at heaven, third good ghost" said Sue.

The third good ghost went all the way to the top of the sky and the clouds covers the light.

"He is gone now" said Sue. "Time to head back to the mansion"

"Sue, did you find the third good ghost?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, he went to heaven" said Sue.

They went back inside the mansion. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Fourth Bad Ghost

Sue has missed the third good ghost who recently went to heaven. She will find the fourth bad ghost and will go to hades as a matter of fact. She already remembers what to do with the bad ghosts. She will try to catch them with a vacuum, taking them to the other place machine and they'll go to hades. Let's hope that Sue can find the fourth bad ghost.

"So, did you let the third good ghost going to heaven?" Jermey asked.

"I sure did, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, he was nice"

"I didn't get to see him, Sue" said Jermey.

"It's okay, Jermey" said Sue. "I will look for more ghosts"

"Be careful, Sue" said Jermey.

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "I will remember to keep an eye on the bad ghosts"

"Thank you, Sue" said Jermey.

Sue left the lab and turns on the lights.

"I better keep an eye on the bad ghosts" said Sue.

She saw the fourth bad ghost came out of nowhere and scare Sue.

"You are coming with me" said the fourth bad ghost.

"Never" said Sue.

She turned on the vacuum and began chasing the fourth bad ghost. Then, she caught the fourth bad ghost and went back to the lab.

"So, Sue, did you find the fourth bad ghost?" Jermey asked.

"I sure did, Jermey" said Sue.

"Great, Sue" said Jermey. "Put him in the other place machine"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue.

She turned on the other place and the fourth bad ghost fell into the warped zone.

"Is he gone now, Sue?" Jermey asked.

"He sure is, Jermey" said Sue.

In hades, the fourth bad ghost came out of the warped zone and fell.

"Where am I?" The fourth bad ghost asked.

"You are in hades now" said the devil.

"That brown hair girl scares me and she caught me" said the fourth bad ghost.

"You are staying here forever" said the devil.

"All right, devil" said the fourth bad ghost.

He will be staying in hades with the devil. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. The Vampire

Sue has caught the fourth bad ghost and took him to hades. She will be looking for a vampire that look similar to Trixie as a matter of fact. The vampire is the one who kidnaps her friend Diana. Sue will try to rescue her from that vampire. The vampire can also turn into a bat as well. Let's hope that Sue can rescue Diana from the vampire.

"Sue, you caught a lot of bad ghosts areound your mansion" said Sue.

"I sure did, Jermey" said Sue. "They were mean to me"

"The vampire has kidnapped Diana" said Jermey. "In fact, she is on top of the mansion"

"How does she look like, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"She looks similar to Trixie, Sue" said Jermey. "Keep an eye on her"

"I sure will, Jermey" said Sue. "She might be on top of the roof"

She left the lab and began searching the vampire that is look like Trixie.

"It won't be easy to find the vampire around the mansion" said Sue. "She also kidnapped my friend Diana"

She went all the way to the top of the mansion and she turns on the light.

"Diana, I know you are here" said Sue. "I don't see you"

She went to the top and saw a vampire that look like Trixie and scare her.

"I have your friend Diana, Sue" said the vampire.

"Oh, yes I would" said Sue.

She throws the cauldron on the vampire's head. Then, she turned on the vacuum until the vampire freed herself. Then, she throws the beaker and hits the vampire's chest and Sue turns on the vacuum again but the vampire escaped again. Her last item was the brick and hits the vampire hard. The vampire was slowly and Sue turns on the vacuum and caught the vampire.

"Sue, is your friend okay?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, but she was trapped in the portrait" said Sue.

"We need to use the other place machine to rescue Diana" said Jermey.

He and Sue went back to the lab. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Vampire in the Lab

Sue has defeated the vampire that look similar to Trixie on top of the roof of her mansion. The vampire is still alive as a matter of fact. Sue and Jermey are going to attempted to bring Diana back from the portrait. The vampire would be in the lab if they she sees them. Let's hope that Sue and Jermey can battle with the vampire.

"Is Diana okay, Sue?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, Jermey" said Sue. "We better get back to your lab before the vampire returns"

"Okay, Sue" said Jermey. "We need to bring Diana back from the portrait that she got stuck"

Then went back to the lab and tries to turn on the other place machine until they saw the vampire and scare them.

"Sue, where did the vampire come from?" Jermey asked.

"I defeated her but she is still alive, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, we are going to defeat her"

"Great idea, Sue" said Jermey. "Time to fight that vampire"

The fight against the vampire begins. Jermey got out his science book and hits the vampire's head. Then, Sue attempts to put her back in the vacuum until she escapes.

"I think the reason why she was still alive is because she got out of the vacuum" said Sue.

"That's not good, Sue" said Jermey.

Sue brought the tools from the other place machine that Jermey had made. The tools hit the vampire and Sue turns on the vacuum and the vampire freed again.

"She escaped again, Jermey" said Sue. "What should we do?"

"We can use a steak" said Jermey.

"What is that, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"It's a wood, Sue" said Jermey. "Tried to put it in her heart"

"I'll try, Jermey" said Sue.

She put it in the vampire's heart and she was dead.

"Is she dead, Sue?" Jermey asked.

"Yes, Jermey" said Sue. "She is gone"

She turns on the vacuum and the vampire went back in there.

"We have finally defeat the vampire" said Sue.

The vampire was a long battle for Sue and Jermey. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Real Trixie Comes

Sue has recently defeated a vampire of Trixie. The real Trixie will come to see Sue as a matter of fact. The great and powerful Trixie is one of a bad wizard that Sue doesn't like. Jermey will try to remove Diana from the portrait so she can see Sue. Let's hope that Sue can defeated the great and powerful Trixie.

"The vampire Trixie is now gone" said Sue. "I need to see the real Trixie"

"I am trying to take Diana out of the portrait so she can chat with you" said Jermey.

"Thanks, Jermey" said Sue. "In fact, Trixie is a bad wizard"

"I know that" said Jermey. "My brother Hermey and Rudolph are coming over here for a visit"

"We better rebuild my mansion so we don't want Hermey and Rudolph to be in a scary mansion" said Sue.

"Exactly, Sue" said Jermey.

They saw Trixie came inside the mansion.

"Sue, look" said Jermey. "The great and powerful Trixie is here"

"I see you defeated my vampire" said Trixie.

"Yes, she can defeat you and some other villains that is afraid of" said Jermey.

"I agree with you, Jermey" said Sue.

"Time to defeat her, Sue" said Jermey.

They began to fight with her. Then, some of their friends sees it outside the window.

"You can do it, you two" said one of their friends.

"Sue, we are beating her" said Jermey.

"I have a chemical here" said Sue.

"Good idea, Sue" said Jermey.

She gave it to him and he throws a chemical at Trixie.

"Did it work, Jermey?" Sue asked.

"Let's see, Sue" said Jermey.

Trixie and her vampire began to disappear.

"Sue, Trixie is starting to disappear" said Jermey.

"I hope she is gone for good" said Sue.

Trixie and her vampire completely vanished.

"She is gone now, Sue" said Jermey.

"I don't want to see that wizard again" said Sue.

"Same here, Sue" said Jermey. "We better get Diana out of the portrait and rebuild your mansion"

Sue and Jermey returns to the lab to take Diana out of the picture frame. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Repainting the Mansion

Sue and her family are getting to repaint the mansion. They don't want Rudolph and Hermey to look inside that scary mansion as a matter of fact. She had made a lot of money after defeating a lot of ghosts and vampires. They will bring a lot of paints for outside of the mansion. Let's hope that Sue and her family will do good at repainting the mansion.

"Trixie was so mean, Sue" said Jermey.

"It sure was, Jermey" said Sue. "It's almost Christmas"

"Yes, Sue" said Jermey. "I have taken someone out of the portrait"

"Who is it?" Sue asked.

"Hey, you can come out now" said Jermey.

Then came Diana from the lab after being trapped from the portrait"

"Diana, you are here!" Sue was excited.

"Man, I have been stuck for a while" said Diana. "In fact, I won't be stuck in the portrait again"

"We are going to repaint the house" said Sue.

"Can I help?" Diana asked.

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "Hermey and Rudolph are coming over for a visit"

"I can't wait to see my brother" said Jermey.

"Time to paint the mansion" said Sue.

"Yes, Sue" said Jermey. "They are coming over"

They went outside and began to paint the mansion.

"This will be taking a while" said Sue.

"Not if we together, sis" said Margaret.

"Hey, Margaret" said Sue. "You can help me"

"Okay, sis" said Margaret.

She gave the paintbrush to Sue and brought the color pink to match her shirt.

"We have a lot of paintbrushes, honey" said Principal Rodriguez.

"Yes, mom" said Sue. "We are working it together"

"Don't get paint all over your shirt" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure won't, mom" said Sue. "I am high since I'm top of the roof.

"Be careful now, Sue" said Principal Rodriguez.

"I sure will, mom" said Sue.

After that, her mansion has been repainted.

"There we go, everyone" said Sue. "My mansion looks perfect"

"It is, Sue" said Jermey. "Hermey and Rudolph will be here soon"

Sue and her family did a lot of work at painting her mansion. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Washing Clothes

Sue is getting ready to wash the clothes in the laundry room. She will be wearing white panties as a matter of fact. Not only that Sue will wash her clothes, she will also wash her friends' clothes. She already knows what to do with the clothes. She doesn't want them to have damaged while washing. Let's hope that Sue will wash the clothes good.

"Time to wash the clothes now" said Sue.

She took off her clothes and keeps her panties on. Then, she turns on the washing machine and puts the laundry detergent and the clothes in.

"The clothes are now washing" said Sue.

She saw her friends Diana and Nancy in their underwear coming in to the laundry room.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "I'm washing the clothes"

"That's great, Sue" said Diana. "I'm looking good at my underwear"

"Same here" said Nancy. "Hermey and Rudolph will be here soon"

"Yes, Nancy" said Sue. "In fact, we have to put our clothes on when they come"

"That is true, Sue" said Diana.

"My mom also washes the clothes at home" said Nancy. "Except she is naked while washing them"

"I didn't know that your mom washing the clothes naked" said Sue.

"She had no choice but taking off her clothes" said Nancy.

Then Sue puts the clothes and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Our clothes will be ready soon" said Sue.

"Thank you for taking care of our clothes, Sue" said Diana.

"No problem, Di" said Sue. "I can't to see Rudolph and Hermey"

"Me either, Sue" said Diana. "Christmas is about to come soon"

"That's why I repainted my mansion before they come" said Sue.

"It sure was a hard work" said Diana.

"It is, Di" said Sue. "I helped repainting it with my family and Jermey"

After a while, Sue took out the clothes from the dryer and puts them in the basket. Then, Sue and her friends puts on their clothes on.

"All dressed now, girls" said Sue.

The girls are hugging at Sue for washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Washing Dishes

Sue is getting ready to wash the dishes with Diana and Nancy. It is Christmas Eve as a matter of fact. Sue will learn how to wash the dishes of course. Hermey and Rudolph will arrive in the mansion shortly after Sue washes the dishes. Sue and her friends are in the nice list. Let's hope that Sue can wash the dishes.

"So, Sue, what are you going to do now?" Diana asked.

"I am going to wash the dishes" said Sue.

"That's a great idea, Sue" said Diana. "In fact, Hermey and Rudolph will be here soon"

"Yes, Di" said Sue. "I have never seen them before"

"Me either, Sue" said Nancy. "I have the dirty dishes to wash"

"Pass it to me, Nancy" said Sue.

She gave it to her and began washing the dishes.

"Make sure that you wash the dishes good, Sue" said Diana.

"I sure will, Di" said Sue. "It will be a while until Hermey and Rudolph comes over to my mansion"

"I can't wait to see them, Sue" said Nancy.

"Me either, Nancy" said Sue. "We will see them when I put the dishes to the dryer.

"Good, Sue" said Diana. "We have decorated the Christmas tree"

Later, Sue puts the dishes in the dryer and turns it on. Then, she heard the doorbell rang.

"Sue, can you get the door?" Diana asked.

"I sure will, Di" said Sue.

She opens the door and saw that it is Hermey and Rudolph.

"Hi, Sue" said Rudolph.

"Hi, you two" said Sue. "It's nice to see you here"

"Brother, you came" said Jermey.

"I sure did, Jermey" said Hermey.

"Just in time for Christmas" said Sue. "Are we on the nice list?"

"You sure are, Sue" said Hermey. "I have your name on my list"

"Thanks, Hermey" said Sue. "I am getting Christmas presents"

Sue went back to the kitchen and took out the dishes from the dryer and put the dishes away.

"The dishes are now clean" said Sue.

The girls are hugging Sue. Christmas Day will be next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Last Chapter

Sue and her friends are excited that Hermey and Rudolph comes to her mansion. The girls are on the nice list as a matter of fact. They will get Christmas presents from Hermey of course. The girls are behaving all year. They will open their Christmas presents on Christmas Day. This will be the last chapter of this long story. Let's hope that Sue and her friends will wake up and open their presents.

"Good morning, girls" said Sue.

"Good morning, Sue" said Diana. "Merry Christmas"

"Thanks, Di" said Sue. "I am glad that Hermey and Rudolph shows up yesterday"

"Same here, Sue" said Nancy. "In fact, we are on the nice list"

"That is true, Nancy" said Hermey. "We brought you a Christmas present under the tree"

"Can we open it, Hermey?" Sue asked.

"You sure can, Sue" said Hermey.

The girls went to the Christmas tree and they began opening their Christmas presents.

"So, girls, what did you get?" Hermey asked.

"I got a new book" said Nancy. "I can use it for reading"

"What about you, Di?" Hermey asked.

"I got a new tablet" said Diana. "I will use the password so my siblings will not use it"

"How about you, Sue?" Hermey asked.

"I got a picture of me and my friends outside of my new mansion" said Sue.

"Great picture, Sue" said Diana. "Can I see it?"

"Sure, Di" said Sue.

She gave it to her and she sees it. Then, Diana gave it to Nancy and she likes it.

"Did you like it, girls?" Sue asked.

"We sure did, Sue" said Diana. "That is the best picture ever"

"I am glad you liked it, Di" said Sue.

"I hope so, Sue" said Diana. "Jermey, I like to thank Hermey for coming over the mansion"

"Thanks, Di" said Jermey. "I am happy that he comes for Christmas"

"I can come over next Christmas" said Hermey.

"Thanks, brother" said Jermey. "I couldn't help without Sue and her friends"

The girls and their friends are enjoying Christmas. I hope you enjoyed Sue getting her new mansion. The end.


End file.
